La biblioteca de lluvia
by RainInMyMind
Summary: Colección de drabbles y one-shots. La pareja es ZoSan. La clasificación varía. Para peticiones review o mensaje privado. Sexto drabble: /Flechazo/ Tragó duro, avergonzándose aún más al pensar en todas las posiciones habidas y por haber en las que podrían estar. Su profesor de matemáticas se había convertido en un flechazo, uno muy duro.
1. Gafas

**Bueno, para empezar, esto será una colección de drabbles y peticiones, que escribiré y dejaré aquí. Esto no es una historia, por lo tanto no se ponen capítulos continuos, aunque si se pide la continuación, podría ponerla.**

**La idea de esto, es escribir lo primero que se me venga a la cabeza, o de "liberar tenciones" en la escritura simple, como práctica. ¡También recuerdo que me pueden hacer peticiones por mensaje privado o review! **

**En fin, les dejo esto, que es el primero que pienso subir, ¡el segundo ya va en camino!**

* * *

Tiró las llaves sobre la mesa mientras con un bostezo se deshacía de sus zapatos camino hacia su habitación.

Era tarde, muy tarde. El dojo le consumía mucho tiempo, pero su trabajo de media noche lo agotaba en demasía. Trabajaba de barman, en un bar cercano al mismo dojo. Sus dos trabajos estaban lejos de su casa, le costaba llegar rápido a la estación para tomarse el último tren, ya que debía correr varias cuadras desde el bar.

Independientemente cuanto trabajara para pagar todas las deudas de la casa, no era el único que aportaba su granito de arena. Sanji vivía con él, compartían la casa hace unos tres años. Trabajaba en su propio restaurante, el increíble _"All Blue" _e iba a la famosa universidad de cocina_ "Nuevo Mundo"._ También ayudaba a su padre adoptivo con la administración del "_Baratie"._ Era rubio de porte alto, de lengua filosa, cejas rizadas y una manera de luchar impresionante. Claro está que Zoro no podía definirlo solo con esas palabras, pero para definir a Sanji no había nada. Nada que no fuera la palabra _perfección_.

Zoro sacudió la cabeza y soltó un gruñido mientras se quitaba la ropa y se colocaba sus pantalones de chándal para dormir. No podía andar pensando esas cursilerías, Sanji podía ser su pareja, podría amarlo tanto que daría su vida por él, pero las cursilerías quedaban para los momentos "románticos". Esos que Zoro amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo, y que siempre arruinaba.

Como decía antes, hacía ya tres años que vivían juntos. Solo como novios, amantes, pareja, lo que sea, normalmente ellos dos lo dejaban en _amante_. Eran días de constante luchas y sexo caliente en donde les fuera posible. Zoro sabía que no era lo único que obtenía de la relación, adoraba a Sanji y sabía que el otro hacía lo mismo. Habían vivido un año entero viviendo por separado, pero como novios, hasta que un día Sanji llamó y le dijo que tenía una casa. Alegó que si pagaban los dos juntos sería más fácil. Zoro aceptó, y los momentos de cariño empezaron a llegar. Su relación se profundizó y habían dejado de parecer chicos de dieciséis años en el amor.

Se lavó los dientes con suma lentitud, se sentía letárgico, había sido un largo día. Los niños del dojo lo habían hecho sudar más de lo normal. Bostezó otra vez, volviendo a la habitación, con la hermosa idea de desplomarse en la cama y apretar ese cuerpo caliente de su rubio hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

Lástima que no estaba durmiendo como normalmente lo encontraba. Se rascó la cabeza con confusión. ¿Y Sanji?

Caminó por el pasillo de la casa bien acomodada hasta la cocina, con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí.

Aunque no estaba.

Gimió frustrado y miró en todas las habitaciones, en el garaje, en el otro baño, en el comedor, en el gimnasio y por último en el estudio.

Abrió la puerta corrediza suavemente. La cabellera rubia se vio de lejos y Zoro soltó un suspiro de alivio. Por fin encontrado. Por fin podría dormir junto a Sanji. Entró con suavidad, con cuidado de no despertar al otro hombre.

Sanji se encontraba sentado con sus brazos apoyados sobre el escritorio y su rostro pegado a la mesa llena de papeles garabateados. Una lapicera se encontraba tirada en el suelo, junto con otros papeles arrugados que no entraron en el cesto de la basura.

Se acercó hasta su pareja, con cuidado de no despertarlo. Sonrió con cariño al verlo ahí, tan desgarbado sobre las recetas nuevas que tendría que entregarle a su excéntrico profesor de cocina. Unas gafas descansaban sobre el puente de su nariz respingada, de piel suave y blanca.

A Zoro le gustaba cuando Sanji se ponía las gafas. El maldito rubio lo sabía, y lo burlaba por ello. Pero no por eso a Zoro le dejaría de gustar, se veían bien en el rostro de su amante.

Lo cogió por las piernas, y lo levantó hasta poder llevarlo al estilo princesa. Se tambaleó un poco por el nuevo peso sobre su cuerpo cansado, pero se estabilizó rápidamente y fue directo hacia su habitación compartida. Lo depositó entre las mullidas sabanas, dejando que apareciera una sonrisa divertida en su rostro cuando vio marcada la mejilla de Sanji. Eso seguro se debía a dormir arriba de sus anotaciones, si seguía así le quedaría toda la cara escrita.

Le desabrochó la camisa, dejándolo en cueros; Luego le quitó el cinturón y los pantalones, para dejarlo en ropa interior. Admiró el cuerpo desnudo unos segundos. Es que no se podía evitar, Sanji estaba muy caliente. Lo tapó con las sabanas, y se metió entre las mismas, abrazando al rubio por la cintura. Se durmió en la calidez de su cuerpo, sintiendo las hebras rubias cosquillear en su nariz.

Mierda, se había olvidado de quitarle las gafas.


	2. Profesor Roronoa: El comienzo

**¡Segundo drabble! De Profesor!Zoro y Estudiante!Sanji...Aunque esto es de universidad, no de institución. En fin, debía incluiar a Cocodrile, él es genial.**

* * *

Lo había conocido en un café. Estaba con el profesor Cocodrile, de historia. No pensó que encontraría a su profesor dentro del local, pero creyó que fue suerte, una suerte enorme porque tenía algunas preguntas sobre el tema en el que estaban trabajando en las clases. Pidió un café y se acercó casualmente al hombre. No se había dado cuenta que alguien más que lo acompañaba. No supo cómo empezar una charla, así que se acercó al hombre de cara siniestra y se paró a su lado.

— Profesor Cocodrile, tuve muchas dudas sobre su anterior conferencia…. —Su voz se fue reduciendo a medida que le prestaba atención al acompañante de su profesor—

— ¿Cuáles, señor Kuroashi? —Preguntó Cocodrile apoyando elegantemente la taza de café en la mesa—

— Bueno, no importa, si ya está con alguien más podemos hablarlo en nuestra siguiente clase.

— La siguiente clase es el examen, señor Kuroashi. —La rabia recorrió su cuerpo, no le gustó como le había hablado. Apretó los puños con fuerza, lo que no pasó desapercibido por el acompañante — No hay problema, el profesor Roronoa ya se iba —

— Lo siento, no me había presentado señor— Le extendió la mano al hombre de pelo verde con incomodidad— Sanji Kuroashi, un gusto.

— Zoro Roronoa—Respondió estoico y tomó la mano en un apretón. Sanji sintió como un calor se extendía por su brazo hasta llegar a su pecho — Profesor de matemáticas.

— ¿Profesor de matemáticas? ¿Es usted de mi universidad? —Su ceño rizado se frunció, incapaz de recordar al otro hombre. Debía de recordar a alguien tan caliente como él.—

— Si, acabo de llegar de Japón hace una semana y me voy a integrar a tu universidad el día de mañana. Espero poder vernos, Sanji. —La mirada que le dedicó el profesor le puso incómodo, pero no de mala manera, sintió como si se lo estuviera comiendo con la mirada.—

Zoro era un hombre musculoso, de aspecto simple. Llevaba una camiseta blanca y un par de pantalones de chándal con zapatillas cómodas. Su ceño parecía estar constantemente fruncido, pero se debía a las cejas. Cabello verde despeinado, que le daba un aspecto sexy y fresco.

Sanji no era de estar en los hombres, normalmente estaba con ellos por el buen sexo que ofrecían, el cual no podía obtener de bellas damas.

Pero este hombre le daba…Ganas de conocerlo mejor. No podía expresarse muy bien respecto a eso, pero lo único que sabía era que necesitaba conseguir su número de una forma u otra.

— Eh, claro, de seguro nos veremos profesor Roronoa. —Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras miraba su reloj— Mierda, ¡me tengo que ir! Profesor Cocodrile, ¿le podría mandar un e-mail con mis dudas…?

— Claro, señor Kuroashi —Cocodrile asintió algo disgustado mientras retomaba su café—

— Te acompañare, yo también me tengo que ir —Zoro se levantó de su asiento y dejó dinero en la mesa para pagar su cappuccino.—

Caminaron juntos hasta la parada del bus. Un cómodo silencio se extendió entre los dos. Aunque el profesor de matemáticas lo interrumpió.

— Eres bueno en matemáticas, ¿Sanji?

— ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

— Porque tal vez deba darte mi número en vez de mi e-mail y no perderme la oportunidad.


	3. Prohíbeme: Perdido

**Wow! Ya el tercer drabble! Eso sí, este fue a petición de Naghi-Tan, mi hermosa y sensual Julieta, quien pidió un Zoro gitano enamorado de Sanji, y que la sociedad no permitiera este tipo de relación. **

**Perdón si fue demasiado obvio que saque ideas del Jorobado de Notre Dame, es que es demasiado genial esa película y Esmeralda me tiene hiperventilada xD**

**Por cierto, va a haber continuación, porque, estos son drabbles y ****_supuestamente_**** deberían ser cortos...**

* * *

Zoro sabía de primera mano cómo sufrían los gitanos. Todas las limitaciones que tenían, como los dejaban de lado y que tener un trabajo era imposible. Eran unos sin tierra. Y eso se lo dejaba en claro la sociedad.

Es por eso que estaban en un viaje hacia otra región. A decir verdad, la mayoría de gitanos sabían que no los aceptarían no importa en qué región se instalaran. Eso no significaba que algunos no tuvieran esperanza, como Luffy o Usopp. Ellos eran muy optimistas, y para Zoro eran la familia que nunca tuvo. Exceptuando a Kuina y Koshiro, que ellos habían sido ciudadanos de una antigua región en la que había vivido.

Caminaba en el asfalto con los pies descalzos, como la mayoría de todos ellos. El llevaba tres pendientes en una de sus orejas, y aros de oro en sus tobillos, haciendo ruido mientras sus pies lastimados seguían su camino. Su ropa era característica de los gitanos, porque no tenían nada más, eran ropajes simples y a veces rotos. Podría decirse que la mayoría llevaba una especie de pareo desgastado alrededor de su cintura, y los que podían llevaban camisetas de baja calidad. Otros solo usaban trozos de distintos colores de tela para cubrirse el cuerpo.

Al darse cuenta que ya no oía la risa contagiosa y extraña de Luffy, levantó la mirada del suelo y miró hacia su alrededor. Mierda. ¡Los edificios se habían movido de nuevo! Gruñó por lo bajo, decidido a seguir su camino en busca de su grupo de viaje.

Vagó por las calles, ignorando las miradas de la población. Ya sin rumbo fijo, se sentó contra la primera pared que encontró a la vista. Empezó a tararear una de las canciones que su pueblo había cantado durante las noches de frio, enfrente de una fogata, contando historias del pasado. Usopp siempre fue muy entusiasta con las historias, las escuchaba con atención y cuando llegaba el momento de historias mágicas y divertidas era a él al que los niños buscaban. Luffy también se divertía en las fogatas, siempre gritaba y se reía por todo, era amigo de todo su pueblo, bien conocido por ser un niño hiperactivo adorador de la carne. Muchos afirmaban que algún día se casaría con un pedazo de carne y luego se lo comería, quedándose viudo. Pero Zoro siempre aclaraba que el cerebro de maní que tenía Luffy nunca pensaría casarse con la carne, sino comer esa carne, en grandes cantidades si era posible.

Sus pensamientos se dispersaron y se dio cuenta de que habían algunas monedas tiradas sobre él y en el suelo. Le sorprendió un poco que por solo tararear le dieran dinero. Era muy extraño. Miró quien había sido el donador y se encontró cara a cara con un niño. Él le sonreía y Zoro le devolvió la sonrisa. Un niño rubio de ojos brillantes color ámbar, con una sonrisa contagiosa y supo desde instante que lo vio, que probablemente sería como Luffy.

— Gracias chico…— Hizo una pausa, el niño parecía que no iba irse en cualquier momento. Suspiró resignado e intento charlar con él— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Soy Ryouta, hombre gitano — El chico sacó de su bolsa un juguete de un gato azul oscuro— Toma, ¡te ayudara a ser más feliz!

— Pero es tuyo, no debería…Aparte no me conoces y no sabes si estoy feliz o no —Zoro intento devolvérselo, pero el niño solo se reía y alejaba las manos para no tomarlo. El gitano, derrotado, lo puso en su regazo—

— Tus ojos están tristes hombre gitano, y Daiki siempre me alegra. Como soy grande ahora ya no lo necesito, ¡pero tu sí!

— ¡Ryouta! ¡Ryouta! —Una voz femenina se escuchaba a lo lejos y Zoro escondió el muñeco entre los ropajes de su extraño pareo.

Una mujer alterada apareció por la esquina de la calle y tomó al niño del brazo, arrastrándolo con ella.

— ¡Te dije que no te acercaras a los gitanos! ¡Son gente mala, Ryouta! Ellos roban el oro, —Se calló abruptamente cuando vio el oro sobre el regazo del hombre— ¿Has sido tú el que le dio eso? —Señaló las monedas lo suficientemente alejada de Zoro, mirándolo como alguien mira una cucaracha inmunda—

— No, madre, no he sido yo —Mintió el niño, pero no sabía mentir, le recordaba al nerviosismo de Luffy cuando mentía. Igualitos. —

— ¿Pasa algo, señora? —Un grupo de cinco soldados se acercaron y el que tenía más barriga tomó la iniciativa de conversar—

— ¡Ese gitano le ha robado oro a mi hijo!

Los soldados le sonrieron maliciosamente a Zoro. Se acercaron para atraparlo pero él ya se había levantado y se alejaba a pasos agigantados, sin miedo, porque él era Roronoa Zoro, y era un hombre hecho y derecho. Decidido a no malgastar fuerzas en soldados incompetentes.

— Este es mi oro, yo me lo gané —Siseó molesto, tomando el pequeño montón de monedas entre sus brazos.—

— ¡Oh, pero miren que bella dama ven mis ojos! —La voz profundamente risueña llegó desde lo lejos. Se trataba de un hombre encapuchado, sobre un caballo blanco grande y majestuoso. Miró desde arriba con arrogancia a los soldados y desmontó para tomar la mano de la muchacha y darle un beso. Miró al niño y le sonrió con una sonrisa grande, como la que le había dado el chico a Zoro.—

— ¡Un hombre como usted no tiene permitido ayudarnos a atrapar a un sucio gitano como él! —Señaló donde supuestamente estaba Zoro, pero ahí no se encontraba, había escapado. — ¡Nos has distraído y logró huir! ¡Estás destinado a la muerte!

— ¡Gracias señor misterioso! —Dijo el niño pequeño con una sonrisa grande. Su madre lo zarandeó para que se callara—

— No sabía que mis soldados eran tan incompetentes —El hombre se bajó la capucha y la cabellera rubia brillante apareció a la vista.— Soy el Capitán Kuroashi no Sanji, y si me permiten decir, ustedes lo dejaron escapar, yo solo quise ayudar. —Su voz sonaba ruda al hablar con los otros hombres. Su posición le daba… Cierta libertad para algunas cosas, aunque hubiera ayudado al hombre de pelo verde de todas formas— Ahora, los dejaré. Bella dama, perdone los percances. —El niño rubio lo miraba asombrado—

Montó el caballo de vuelta, y siguió su camino hacia el Palacio de la Justicia, en busca de su nueva misión. Gimió por lo bajo al sentir los muslos endurecidos por el largo camino a lomos del caballo, maldita sea, había sido un largo viaje.

Su capucha volvió a tapar su rostro y cabello, y entre casa y casa, el camino hacia su destino se iba acabando, pero sus pensamientos sobre aquel hombre de escasa vestimenta y cabello verde parecía que solo habían comenzado.


	4. Mi príncipe

**¡Hola de nuevo! Sé que tardé bastante en actualizar, pero eso era debido a mis estudios. Ahora que ya estoy libre, porque en Argentina ya son vacaciones, intentaré actualizar seguido, aunque no prometo nada, eh! **

**Les dejo el cuarto drabble, que fua a pedido de Yoshita en AmorYaoi, la cual es un amor, ¡gracias por los reviews!**

**Ella me pidió que me basara en esta frase: _"Un día, mi príncipe vendrá. El mío solamente dio una mala vuelta en una esquina, se perdió y es muy terco como para pedir indicaciones"_**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

La mujer cerró la puerta silenciosamente y dio media vuelta solo para encontrarse cara a cara con Law. Ella parecía precavida, teniendo en cuenta la rapidez que tuvo para cerrar con llave.

Law la miró de soslayo, pero no siguió su camino, sino que se quedó frente a ella. No le sonrió, ni abrió la boca hasta que ella le dedico esa sonrisa lúdica suya.

— Sé a quién tienes ahí, Monet-san —Usando a Kikoku golpeó con suavidad la puerta y los gritos desgarradores se hicieron escuchar. Una sonrisa lúgubre se abrió paso en la cara de Monet—

— ¿Serás tú ese príncipe del que tanto habla, Law? —Ella lo miró a los ojos escudriñadores y pasó su mano por la mejilla del otro hombre— Siento que me recriminas algo, querido.

— Yo no soy ningún tipo de príncipe —Apartó la mano de la mujer, y con una última mirada inexpresiva, siguió su camino, perdiéndose en el pasillo mal iluminado—

Monet no se quedó a ver su ida, sino que caminó rápidamente por el tenebroso lugar hasta llegar a un espacioso salón. Había una puerta enorme al final del mismo, y ella no dudó en tocarla. Esperó pacientemente, hasta que el portón se abrió con un chirrido escalofriante.

Un hombre rubio se encontraba acostado en un largo sofá, con una revista tapando su rostro.

— ¿Qué tienes que contarme, Monet? —El hombre no se levantó, ni dio muestras de querer sacarse la revista de la cara. La mujer se acercó, y se arrodilló a su lado—

— Creo que Kuroashi ya está listo, Joven Maestro.

— Espero que tengas razón, Monet, o la pagarás caro.

Una risa tétrica inundó la vasta alcoba. Ella solo sonreía complacida.

* * *

Cuando el Joven Maestro entró en la habitación que tenía encerrado al cocinero de los Mugiwaras, escuchó el débil sonido de chapoteo que venía del rincón cuarto. Se acercó hasta el hombre rubio y lo miró despectivamente.

— Estoy seguro —La voz lastimera resonó en la habitación oscura, parecía casi un susurro, de esos que uno imagina en noches desoladas en su cama mientras intenta conciliar el sueño—

— ¿De qué estás seguro? — Doflamingo se acercó hasta el rubio, y lo tomó de la barbilla. Estaba encadenado a la pared, de rodillas y con la sangre goteando de su cuerpo. Su aspecto parecía enfermizo, tenía un cuerpo esquelético con el cual ya no se podía mantener de pie, ni siquiera eran necesarias cadenas de kairoseki para mantenerlo inmóvil—

— Mi príncipe vendrá —Los ojos azules como el mar todavía poseían una vida que hicieron al hombre mayor retroceder, como si de una inmundicia se tratase— Él vendrá, estoy seguro.

— No te hagas el gracioso conmigo, rubia — Una patada fue depositada dolorosamente en su estómago. El quejido lacerante fue lo único que se logró escuchar— Dime de quien estás hablando.

— Muérete —Sanji le sonrió, y un hilillo de sangre resbaló por su barbilla—

_Esta es la historia, de un príncipe que tenía que rescatar a su "princesa", pero él nunca llego y la princesa siguió creyendo que vendría. _

— Solo es un poco terco, él no va a pedir indicaciones—El tartamudeo penoso no lo hizo dar marcha atrás, solo siguió hablando— Seguramente está perdido, —una risa sin nada divertido en ella salió de su boca— estúpido marimo…

_O eso es lo que creía Doflamingo, tal vez, el príncipe llegaría, y con la ayuda de sus amigos rescatarían a la princesa…_

* * *

**Dentro de poco subiré la continuación del segundo drabble que hice, "Profesor Roronoa", ya que varios me pidieron eso.**

**Nos vemos entre los yuyos~**


	5. Extraño

Se encontraba revisando unos mensajes en el celular mientras esperaba el bus, Nami-san parecía querer juntarse hoy para ver los detalles de la boda. Sonrió ante la pantalla del celular, feliz de haber sido elegido padrino por la pareja. Nami y Vivi finalmente habían podido hacer todos los preparativos, y él había estado pendiente de toda la agenda de tareas y preparativos para que simplemente quedara perfecto.

No dudó en contestarle con un rápido:

**No hay problema, nos vemos luego de mis clases de yoga y kick-boxing ;)**

La respuesta no tardó en llegar, así que guardó el celular en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, ignorando a la gente de su alrededor.

El colectivo tardaba en llegar, y sus alumnos los estarían maldiciendo si llegaba tarde otra vez. Pronunció unos buenos insultos a todos los conductores habidos y por haber de colectivos, y al maldito tiempo, y por si acaso, sus alumnos.

Una suave risa lo distrajo de su _"berrinche"_, y girándose hacia la fuente de aquella voz, se encontró con un hombre a prácticamente dos pasos de él.

Lo primero que notó fue el cabello verde despeinado, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Era verde, como el césped. Se notaba húmedo, como si recién saliera de una ducha, y tenía que admitir que se veía algo sexy. Su rostro era afilado, de pómulos altos y marcados, con cejas finas y fruncidas; Los labios eran algo finos, y se curvaban en una sonrisa petulante. Sus rasgos eran agudos y acentuados, dándole una impresión de chico malo.

Llevaba unos simples jeans oscuros, no muy apretados, aunque si lo suficiente, con unas zapatillas converse desgastadas de color negro. Estaban algo rotos, obviamente por una cuestión de moda, y llevaba una camiseta blanca que marcaba sutilmente los musculosos bíceps debajo de la simple tela. Tragó duro ante eso.

Todo en él gritaba _peligro_. Y a Sanji le encantaba el peligro.

— ¿De qué te ríes imbécil? —Genial Sanji, gran manera de empezar una conversación con un tipo caliente. Observó como la sonrisa altiva del otro crecía un poco más, mostrando unos perfectos dientes.

— De tus cejas —

Le gustaba el peligro y el aspecto del sujeto, pero no iba a permitir esas burlas, menos de alguien que no conocía en absoluto.

— Pues no eres el único raro aquí, marimo —Dijo con saña, disfrutando como se contraía el rostro del otro de enojo.

Sin esperárselo, el hombre de pelo verde de la nada lo pisó, con todas las ganas y fuerzas que tenía.

Se quedó con la boca abierta, mirándolo. ¿Era un chiste? ¿Este tipo era un niño? ¡Simplemente se burló de su ceja y luego lo pisó! ¿No sabía aceptar un puto insulto?

— ¡Lo siento! —Le dijo el maldito que simplemente lo había pisado, y no sin querer, eso había sido puro enojo y malicia, y su renovada sonrisa se lo decía todo.

Sanji no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, y sin pensarlo dos veces, le devolvió el pisotón, sonriéndole agresivamente. Sin dudarlo, profirió sus disculpas con un tono burlón.

Lo que después pasó, no se lo esperaba en absoluto. El marimo volvió a pisarlo, y luego pedirle disculpas. Ya, no esperaba que volviera a hacerlo. Sin embargo, no dudó en pisarlo, y decir las disculpas que eran igual de vacías que una billetera luego de pasar por las manos de Nami.

Y luego todo se tornó un poco más competitivo. El otro hombre lo empujó, y sin esperárselo, casi se cae sobre una linda señorita que no había notado que estaba ahí. No faltaron las disculpas socarronas del marimo.

En un ataque de rabia, primero por haber sido empujado y llevar el juego a otro nivel, y segundo por asustar a una bella dama. Lo empujó sin reparos, sintiendo bajo sus dedos el duro pecho, los músculos moviéndose deliciosamente. Se sonrojó levemente ante sus pensamientos, ¡estaba compitiendo! ¡No besándose! Esperaba que el marimo no se hubiera dado cuenta. Se disculpó, esta vez no sonando tan sarcástico como hubiera deseado.

El otro se lo quedó mirando, y sintiéndose algo incómodo bajo la mirada penetrante de aquellos ojos dorados, se alejó levemente de él.

De repente sintió la suave presión de unos labios contra su mejilla. Y todo el espacio que había puesto entre ellos, se había vuelto diminuto.

Su rostro se puso aún más rojo, y no tuvo que ver al marimo a los ojos para saber que este estaba sonriendo cuando de entre esos mismos labios que habían rozado su mejilla, profirieron una disculpa alta y clara para todos los que estaban ahí, sin nada de malicia, pero si persuasiva.

Y así sin más, lo agarró del cuello de su camiseta, sin importarle como las facciones marcadas del atrayente rostro moreno parecían ser sorprendidas, y lo besó.

No en la mejilla, en los labios.

Mordió el labio inferior, apreciando como el otro abría la boca y sus lenguas luchaban entre ellas, danzando con intensidad. Gimió suavemente en el beso cuando sintió la lengua contraria en el techo de su boca, apretándolo más contra su cuerpo. El marimo lo atrajo por la cintura, y como recompensa succionó la lengua del hombre de pelo verde, disfrutando su gemido ronco.

El beso solo siguió profundizándose, la intensidad del fuego entre ellos creciendo, las manos deslizándose de sus lugares, recorriendo el cuerpo contrario con entusiasmadamente. Pero tenían que separarse en busca de aire. La pasión seguía allí, aun después de cortar el beso, sin embargo no volvieron a dejar que sus labios se rozaran, eso podría significar otro delicioso y vehemente beso que los dejaría con ganas de más.

El marimo le sonrió de lado, notando como la gente de su alrededor soltaba suspiros de admiración, y otros de asco. Se separó sin muchas ganas, uno no siempre encuentra a un rubio sexy que decide besarte tan deliciosamente en la parada del autobús.

— Soy Zoro Roronoa —Se presentó, y el colectivo que le servía pasó de largo. No es como si le importara menos.

— Sanji Noir —El rubio sonrió, sus mejillas un poco sonrosadas. ¡Acababa de besar a un completo extraño! Y en el lugar que menos uno esperaría.

— ¿Tu numero? —Zoro no se andaba con juegos, pero Sanji a veces le gustaba juguetear. El rubio sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza ante la confusión del de pelo verde.

— Antes, déjame disculparme —Se rió entre dientes, y lo acercó a él de nuevo, esta vez rodeando el cuello musculoso y bronceado con sus brazos.

Más tarde, los alumnos del rubio lo estaban maldiciendo, mientras este besaba a un completo extraño en la parada de autobús.

* * *

**¡Nueva actualización! La cual probablemente tenga continuación, pero, ¿quién sabe? No estoy segura. **

**Al principio me pareció rara la idea, pero de todas formas la escribí.**

**Espero que les haya gustado :D **


	6. Prof Roronoa: Flechazo

**¡Continuación del AU Profesor Roronoa! **

* * *

¡Mierda, llegaba tarde! Sabía que estaba corriendo como loco por las calles, con un café en la mano y el celular en la otra. No entendía como Luffy podía llegar temprano a las clases, ¡ni siquiera dormía temprano o ponía despertador! Refunfuñando por lo bajo insultos al pequeño idiota, le texteó que lo cubriera en la clase a la que estaba por llegar.

Como pudo se guardó el celular en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros ajustados y tomó un sorbo de su café nerviosamente, tendría que arreglar su despertador. Al sentir su parte trasera vibrar simplemente lo atribuyó a Luffy respondiéndole y no le dio importancia, ¡si llegaba tarde de nuevo lo matarían! Y no es que tuviera malos hábitos, es que anoche había tenido una gran fiesta y se había acostado muy tarde.

Subió las pequeñas escaleras de la estación de tren, metiéndose rápidamente en el cual lo llevaría a su universidad. La gente se amontonaba contra los asientos y no había mucho espacio para poder maniobrar, pero por suerte encontró un caño del cual se sostuvo durante todo el viaje. Puso su morral delante de él, por si intentaban robarle, y esperó impacientemente a que le tocara su parada. Esperaba no sudar al estar en contacto entre tanta gente, en especial con el hombre detrás de él. Transpiraba como cerdo y al no tener lugar, estaba muy cerca de él, al igual que una bella señorita delante de él. De esa sí que no se quejaba.

Al bajar, se apuró a tomarse rápidamente el resto del exquisito café, tirando el vaso descartable en el cubo de basura más cercano, sin dejar de moverse rápidamente por las calles, hasta ver aliviado su objetivo a solo unas pocas cuadras.

Cuando al fin llegó a las puertas de la universidad, jadeante y algo estresado, procedió a alisarse la camisa como podía y peinarse el cabello con los dedos.

Entró apurado, pero al pararse frente a la puerta de su clase, fue cuidadoso. Abrió la puerta educadamente y se sentó en el primer lugar libre que vio, delante de todo. Esperaba tener suerte y que el profesor no lo notara.

— Kuroashi, llegas tarde — Se encogió en su asiento. No, no tenía suerte. Primero, porque notó que llego tarde, y segundo, porque era el caliente profesor de matemáticas. El que, aún recordaba como en la parada del bus le había pasado su número sin vergüenza alguna, mientras él quedaba rojo tomate. No solía ser cortejado por lo hombres, claro, siempre había alguno, pero pasaba más seguido cuando andaba con sus jeans preferidos (ajustadísimos, que solo hacían resaltar su culo y piernas fuertes) y su camisa azul oscura que marcaba su cadera y su pecho construido.

— Lo siento profesor Roronoa— No sonó muy feliz cuando se disculpó entre dientes, pero poco le importaba.

— Tú y yo tendremos una charla después de clases, no quiero que vuelvas a llegar tarde otra vez —

Sanji suspiró en voz baja, no podía hacer nada contra eso, él quería demostrarle al otro adulto su madurez y que se sintiera aún más atraído hacia él, sino, no le hubiera pasado su número; pero no había conseguido nada desde su primer día como su alumno.

Casi podía hacer una lista de las cosas vergonzosas que había sufrido, como correr por el pasillo con su maldito café en la mano y tropezarse con el peliverde, mancharlo todo y hacerlo caer. También estaba aquella vez cuando decidió correr durante el almuerzo con Luffy y Usopp una carrera alrededor de la universidad. Los tres tropezaron con la fuente de agua del parque cercano (cortesía del idiota de Luffy), ni siquiera podía recordar cómo fue que cayeron, sin embargo estaba seguro que fue por culpa de Luffy. El profesor estaba sentado en uno de los bancos cercanos y vio todo. La cara de Sanji ese día rivalizaba el color de pelo de uno de sus vecinos, Eustass Kid.

Esas, eran solo dos cosas, la lista se agravaba aún más, Sanji enrojecía de solo recordar.

La clase pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba, y se encontraba guardando sus anotaciones y su libro en el morral. Luffy había bajado las escaleras rápidamente y se había tirado sobre Sanji al primer momento que finalizó la clase. Siempre era así, y pues el rubio se había acostumbrado a tenerlo colgando de su espalda.

— Quise cubrirte pero Zoro me quitó el celular —Rió alegremente el muchacho, Sanji no iba a culparlo por eso de todas formas.

— Está bien Luffy, no pasa nada…—Fue interrumpido por su profesor, que había aparecido, según Luffy, misteriosamente.

— Le recuerdo que debe quedarse Kuroashi, así que, Monkey, ¿nos deja solos? —

Sanji casi podía imaginarse a sí mismo ansioso y apretado contra el escritorio y a Zoro detrás de él todo caliente preparado para… ¡Espera! No debía pensar esas cosas en ese momento, y menos con una frase tan inofensiva como esa. Maldito sea su cerebro pervertido.

— ¡No eres divertido Zoro! —Lloriqueó Luffy, alejándose de los dos, al final resignándose, agitando la mano entusiasmadamente antes de salir por la puerta y cerrarla con un sonoro _clack._ El chico realmente era tan contradictorio.

Un pequeño silencio se extendió por la habitación, mientras el rubio terminaba de guardar sus cosas y el profesor se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio, mirándolo fijamente. Sanji se limitó a hacer lo que tenía que hacer, intentando no distraerse con el otro hombre en la habitación. Era su maldito profesor, no podía comerle la boca de la nada. Al terminar, levantó la mirada hacia el otro, esperando a que lo regañara. Que vergüenza.

— Así que, señor Kuroashi, todavía espero mi contestación —

— ¿Qué…? —Sanji se quedó un momento aturdido, sin entender muy bien de que iba la reunión. Lo tomó por sorpresa la frase.

— Mira cejillas, no estás aquí por llegar tarde, es lo que menos me interesa—Frunció el ceño ante el apodo, maldito sea ese profesor caliente— ¿No revisas tu celular? Te mandé un mensaje esta mañana —

Sanji frunció aún más el ceño. Haciendo memoria, se visualizó a sí mismo en la calle texteándole a Luffy, luego guardándose el celular en el bolsillo y… ¡mierda! ¿Había vibrado, no? Ni siquiera se fijó, asumiendo que era su amigo, cuando hace solo unos momentos el muchacho le había comentado que no pudo responderle.

Quiso golpearse la cabeza contra el escritorio varias veces, que idiota era.

— No me fijé, supuse que era Luffy, porque le pedí que me cubriera ya que llegaba tarde —Explicó rápidamente, palpando su trasero para agarrar su celular, pero el problema era que no estaba ahí. Alarmado, palpó más fuerte, como si eso hiciera aparecer el celular mágicamente — ¡Mierda! Alguien me lo debe haber robado en el tren —Masculló enojado, recordado el hombre sudoroso detrás de él — Lo siento marimo, no tengo ni idea de que me escribiste.—

— No era importante de todas formas —El profesor dijo, tratando de parecer desinteresado, pero estar masajeándose la nuca y mirando hacia otro lado no lo ayudaba en absoluto.

— Pero me citaste aquí para hablar de eso… —

— Pero no era importante —Gruñó a la defensiva, su ceño frunciéndose rápido. Sanji sonrió, no era tonto, y por como actuaba el otro imaginaba que quería.

Se sentó en el escritorio del profesor, sonriendo aún más al ver como esos ojos lo recorrían velozmente desde sus piernas hasta su rostro.

— Ibas a pedirme algo, ¿no es así? —Se inclinó un poco sobre el otro hombre, que parecía haber perdido la compostura sutilmente — Quizás, ¿una cena? —Se atrevió a preguntar, y por mucho que pareciera confiado, no lo estaba en absoluto. Estaba tan nervioso que si el profesor rozaba su piel con sus dedos saltaría de la mesa como un gato al cual mojan.

— Sí, iba a pedirte una cena, ¿tienes algún problema con eso? —Zoro le gruñó, algo molesto por haber sido descubierto tan fácilmente.

— Ninguno en absoluto —El rubio estaba tan tentado a sonreír de felicidad como si se le fuera a caer la cara, sin embargo mantuvo una sonrisita que el profesor clasificaba como ¨irritante¨— Acepto, así que, ¿dónde me llevas marimo? —

— Cena, en mi casa, a las ocho —Sanji arqueó una ceja, algo ansioso ante lo mencionado. ¿En su casa? Oh joder, este hombre lo iba a matar y ya ni siquiera necesitaba que lo rozara, estaba seguro que si decía su nombre con uno de esos gruñidos suyos se derrumbaría— Comida para llevar, porque no sé cocinar. —

— Ah, déjame cocinar a mi entonces —Sanji quiso golpearse contra la mesa por su atrevimiento, ¿cocinar en la casa de su profesor la cena? ¡Ni que fueran casados! De todas formas prosiguió, ya había dicho la idea, ahora mejor terminarla — Soy un chef, aquí también tomo clases de cocina, ¡pero si tú no quieres está realmente bien…! —

— No, no, está bien por mí. Ven más temprano entonces, así veremos si tu comida es igual de horrible que tu cara —Se burló, y el rubio frunció el ceño ante su mordaz declaración.

— ¿A si? Pues te cerraré el culo marimo, ¡ya verás! —Le devolvió, inclinándose aún más en el escritorio, con su rostro lo suficientemente cerca del otro hombre como para notar sus largas pestañas y algunas de sus pecas sobre su nariz.

Se sonrojó como una virgen y se irguió sin pensárselo dos veces. Zoro parecía recuperarse rápidamente del acercamiento, sin embargo lo vio totalmente tenso. Sanji pensó que si lo tocaba, este saltaría como un resorte y lo atacaría.

Bueno, tampoco le importaba mucho que lo atacara de _esa_ forma.

El profesor sacó de su chaqueta un papelito, y volvió a mirar a Sanji a los ojos.

— Toma, aquí está la dirección— El rubio la agarró, guardándosela en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

— Ermm…Nos vemos esta noche entonces… ¡Hasta luego! —Rápidamente tomó su morral y salió del salón, aun avergonzado. ¿Estaba idiota? ¡¿Cómo se le iba a acercar tanto?! Encima en la universidad, maldita sea.

Al menos cenaría con él esta noche. Esperaba que la cena los llevara a algo más, ya que estaban en la casa del profesor.

Tragó duro, avergonzándose aún más al pensar en todas las posiciones habidas y por haber en las que podrían estar. Su profesor de matemáticas se había convertido en un flechazo, uno muy duro.

* * *

**¡Finalmente otra actualización! Me estoy poniendo las pilas con la mayoría de fics ;^) ¡Así que en diciembre actualizaré todo lo que pueda! Prepárense~ **


End file.
